


¿Estas Saliendo Con Alguien?

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10.- De momentos y charlas incomodas de cuando por fin tu familia (padre) se entera de que estas saliendo con alguien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Estas Saliendo Con Alguien?

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben, la misma perorata de siempre, todo de la MTv y Jeff Davis.
> 
> Momentos esparcidos durante toda la relación de estos dos.
> 
> (Y sorry por las horrortografías y faltas gramaticales, no tengo beta)

****

 

 

 

**~¿ESTAS SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN?~**

La pregunta le toma por completa sorpresa, tanto que el aire se le atora en la garganta produciendo un sonido como de ahogo pero peor, se paraliza en el sitio dejando caer la mochila cuando esta se desliza de su hombro sin su consentimiento. Ni siquiera ha terminado de cruzar la puerta de entrada cuando su padre la ha soltado _eso_ sin siquiera retirar la mirada del televisor.

Cuando la sorpresa comienza a desaparecer de su sistema da paso al terror, si, porque no hay otra forma en que Stiles pueda describir lo que siente en esos momentos como otra cosa que no sea puro terror. Durante semanas ha estado evitando tocar ciertos temas con su padre, como por ejemplo sus salidas a deshoras de la noche o la razón por la que, misteriosamente, hay más platos sucios en el fregadero de los que normalmente utilizan o esas llamadas raras a la hora de la cena y las cuales duran hora tras hora… tras hora. Por no mencionar la razón por la que pasa horas encerrado en su habitación con el pestillo puesto y los ocasionales sonidos que de ella salen.

Evita esos temas porque sabe que su padre no es estúpido, no señor, es el sheriff de la ciudad y se huele los misterios a kilómetros de distancia, porque era más que obvio que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que Stiles guardaba un secreto, uno muy gordo, que lo estaba llevando a hacer cosas más raras de las usuales.

\- ¡N-No! – balbucea sin remedio, dejando salir un sonido demasiado agudo como para sonar normal, y que en todo caso lo único que hace es gritar _MENTIRA-MENTIRA_ a los oídos de su padre. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – intenta arreglar un momento más tarde, pero es demasiado tarde, su padre ahora sabe que hay _algo_ que no le ha dicho.

\- ¿Quién es, Stiles? – le devuelve a su vez, apartando la mirada del televisor y fijándola en la figura nerviosa de su hijo a unos pasos de la entrada. Su tono no se altera en lo absoluto tras la pregunta, porque después de todo no es tan malo que su hijo al fin tenga novia. Quizá a final de cuentas la chica Martin le ha hecho caso después de tantos años.

Stiles se limita a tragar la poca saliva que tiene en la boca, y el sonido le retumba en los sonidos como si fuese el estallido de una bomba. Realmente no tiene idea de que responder, quizá pueda mentir pero en cuanto lo piensa lo descarta, nunca ha podido engañar a su padre. O más bien sabe que su padre no se traga todas sus mentiras y que las deja pasar cuando lo cree conveniente, solo que ahora sabe que su padre no va a dejarle salirse con la suya.

Lo cual le plantea un problema terrible porque no sabe cómo salir del paso sin decirle que está saliendo con un hombre, un hombre que es mayor de edad, un hombre que es Derek Hale, el ex-presunto fratricida.

\- ¡N-Nadie! – responde casi de inmediato, asustado, lo cual le supone un error inmenso que lo llena más de pánico porque su padre ha alzado una ceja, lo cual es signo inequívoco de " _no me creo una sola palabra y más vale que empieces a hablar de una buena vez",_ cosa que nunca ha resultado bien para Stiles.

\- Stiles… - y la entonación en su nombre, el alargamiento de la primera "S" la forma de remarcar la "T" y el remate casi asesino en "ILES", le produce un escalofrió en el cuerpo, un aviso de que no tiene escapatoria posible y que probablemente estará muerto para cuando esta conversación termine, sin mencionar que las horas de Derek pueden estar contadas.

\- Solo… solo trata de entender, ¿está bien? – dice cediendo, sabiendo de antemano que no es buena idea.

La expresión de su padre, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus ojos apenas entrecerrados, signos de su incipiente preocupación, no es un buen augurio.

Todo terminara mal, lo sabe.

\- Estas saliendo con una chica, Stiles, ¿qué más hay que entender aparte de eso? – pregunta el sheriff.

La despreocupación en el tono de su padre le hace un poco más difícil el hablar, sabe que probablemente debió hablar antes con él. Quizá no de su relación con Derek, pero quizá si de su recién descubierta sexualidad.

\- Papá, ¿recuerdas cuando me encontraste en ese… antro gay con Scott? – menciona Stiles, como de pasada, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera algo completamente casual y no algo de suma importancia. Su cabeza se mueve hacia todas direcciones, evadiendo la mirada de su padre, porque si se detiene un solo instante quizá termine gritándole todo y eso no sería bueno. – Y te dije que… bueno, tu dijiste que yo… la cosa es que quizá yo… sea… un poco… tu sabes… _¿flexible?_

Por la expresión que pone el sheriff, Stiles está seguro que lo ha entendido, o eso espera, porque los ojos de su padre se abren un poco más de lo usual, mirándole como si esta fuera una de las tantas cosas para las que no está preparado. Y Stiles sabe que ni el mismo está preparado para todo lo que le pasa, así que puede entender un poco lo que su padre siente en esos momentos. Le ve tragar un segundo después, un momento antes de que abra la boca para decirle algo y la vuelva a cerrar porque no hay sonido alguno que salga de ella.

\- Pero… pero te vistes fatal, ¿Cómo puedes ser gay? – es lo primero que le sale por la boca al sheriff, incrédulo y un poco asustado porque Stiles jamás le dio señal alguna de ser diferente, o más diferente de lo usual. Quizá su TDAH influyo en que se distrajera de los indicadores.

\- ¡Hey, yo no visto mal! – se queja al instante, porque puede que no sea el mejor vestido del pueblo pero tampoco el peor y porque eso es mejor que entrar de lleno en esa conversación.

\- Entonces eres gay. – afirma el sheriff, el irse por la vía de la duda no ayudara en nada a esa situación y más que nada porque con Stiles nunca ha habido cosas a medias.

\- No del todo, me siguen gustando las chicas… solo que ya no tanto como antes.

\- ¿Esto es por la chica Martin? Porque si es por eso, Stiles… hay mas peces en el mar no tienes porque…

\- No es por ella. – le corta al instante, porque Lydia no tiene nada que ver en esa situación aunque siempre vaya a ser su primer amor platónico. – No tiene que ver con Lydia ni con cualquier otra chica, solo… solo sucedió.

En este punto el miedo inicial de Stiles se ha comenzado a evaporar porque se ha dado cuenta que quiere que su padre comprenda, no solo su nueva condición sexual sino también su relación con Derek y todo lo que esto implica, o al menos todo lo que está implicado y puede contarle.

\- Pero, Stiles, uno no se vuelve gay de un día para otro. – rebate el sheriff, porque puede que su vida con Stiles no haya sido normal, no con su enfermedad y la gran ausencia que ha marcado sus vidas, pero aún así tiene la obligación de aferrarse a ese pedacito de normalidad que creía nunca le iba a dar problemas, por el bien de su salud mental.

\- No fue de un día para otro, tardo mucho tiempo e inicio prácticamente desde la primera vez que nos vimos. – contesta Stiles, cruzando el umbral que le lleva hasta la sala y a unos cuantos pasos de su padre, quien le mira desde el sofá sin poder creer todo lo que escucha. No le culpa, en un primer momento el tampoco lo creyó y tuvo sus dudas, pero ahora todo esta tan claro que es imposible no querer que él también lo vea de esa forma ahora que el tema ha salido a la luz. – Le he querido casi desde el primer momento, solo que no me di cuenta hasta hace poco.

\- Fue por… por esa chica, ¿verdad? La de los Argent, Allison, por ella te diste cuenta que lo querías de esa forma, ¿no es así?

A Stiles le toma un poco de tiempo entender lo que su padre ha dicho, más que nada porque en parte los Argent no tuvieron mucho que ver en el asunto, pero después se da cuenta que Allison no tiene nada que ver en la ecuación y cae en lo que su padre ha dicho.

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO! – grita, un poco enfermo de que su padre lo haya imaginado con Scott de esa forma. - ¡Papá, Scott es como el hermano que no tuve, jamás podría verlo de esa forma es…NO! De ninguna manera. – es casi un chillido lo que le brota de los labios, y si cabe, tras su declaración el sheriff se pone en pie y su piel esta tan blanca como una hoja de papel.

\- Bueno, eso me evita la pena de ir a reclamarle a un adolescente el estarse viendo con mi hijo cuando ya tiene novia. – dice pasándose una mano por el cabello, todavía incrédulo de lo que ha descubierto, aunque no tan fuera de sí como Stiles había esperado.

Stiles por su parte no puede evitar sentir que su pecho se infle al escuchar que su padre estaba dispuesto a defenderlo, sin importarle lo violento de la situación.

\- ¿Entonces quién es? – el alivio le dura muy poco a Stiles, su padre necesita un nombre y no descansara hasta obtenerlo. - ¿Es Danny, o el hijo de los Whittemore…? – Stiles reprime un escalofrió ante la sola idea de estar con Jackson.

\- Papá, Jackson es el novio de Lydia… - dice y se sorprende la manera en que el reconocerlo ya no le duele en lo más mínimo. - …y Danny… bueno, digamos que no tenemos mucho en común.

\- ¿Lo conozco al menos? – pregunta el sheriff, optando por sentarse otra vez y dejar que la idea de que su hijo sea gay, _"bisexual, recuérdalo, bisexual"_ se asiente bien en su cerebro antes de hacer algo más complicado que solo respirar.

Stiles traga en seco porque el meollo del asunto está casi golpeándole en la cara.

\- Si, lo conoces. – afirma, armándose de valor, el poco que puede conseguir en esos momentos porque está más nervioso que asustado, aunque a final de cuentas la sensación sea casi la misma. – Solo no hagas nada precipitado, ¿ok?

\- Deja de darle vueltas, Stiles, solo haces que me imagine lo peor, como que estas saliendo con Derek Hale. – dice frotándose las sienes, con los ojos cerrados y en espera del nombre del chico que le ha quitado lo único por lo que pensó jamás se preocuparía. Pero al no escuchar respuesta de su hijo, más allá de un insólito silencio, que después de un tiempo le eriza el vello de la nuca, se da cuenta que él mismo se ha respondido.

Respuesta que queda confirmada cuando gira el rostro para enfrentar a su único hijo y lo nota en sus ojos, que en verdad está saliendo con Derek Hale.

\- No. – dice con la mirada fija en los ojos de Stiles. – _¡De Ninguna Manera!_ – enfatiza, con toda la autoridad de padre y sheriff.

\- Papá, por favor… - empieza a decir en un murmullo antes de que su padre le corte.

\- Eres menor de edad, Stiles, y él ya es un adulto. ¡Podría…NO, va a terminar en la cárcel por…! – estalla al fin, porque no va a permitir que se aprovechen de su hijo y mucho menos por alguien como Derek Hale, pero se ve interrumpido por el propio estallido de Stiles.

\- ¡NO VAS A HACER NADA! –grita Stiles, callando a su padre, quien solo atina a mirarle con los ojos bien abiertos y el enojo vibrándole en cada parte del cuerpo. - ¡No se ha aprovechado de mi en ningún momento, no me manipulo ni mucho menos, estoy con él porque quiero!

\- Stiles, si piensas que voy a… - empieza a decir, pero antes de terminar la frase Stiles le interrumpe nuevamente.

\- Lo Amo. – dice Stiles, y el sheriff no puede hacer otra cosa que quedarse estático en su sitio porque la mirada que le está dedicando su hijo es tan segura, tan libre de dudas y tan sincera que no puede evitar recordar a la única otra persona en la cual la ha visto.

Es entonces que se da cuenta que por mucho que discuta y pelee esta batalla está perdida, porque sin importar lo que diga, o lo convencido que este de que están manejando a su hijo, Stiles no dejara de ver a Derek y mucho menos apartarse de su lado. Lo sabe porque su esposa hizo lo mismo cuando le prohibieron verle porque sus padres lo consideraban inadecuado para ella.

Lo sabe porque su esposa muchas veces uso esa mirada con él, y todas y cada una de ellas él se equivocaba, todos en realidad. Y está seguro que de estar viva estaría al lado de su hijo, lanzándole esa mirada contra la cual jamás pudo luchar.

\- Es mayor… - dice bajo, casi resignado.

\- Me ama. – contesta Stiles, seguro y suavizando su mirada porque quiere que entienda lo mucho que significa Derek para él.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque no puede evitarlo. – dice sin pensar, sonriendo de medio lado con gesto que es mitad arrogancia y mitad incredulidad.

\- Stiles. – llama, porque esa no es una respuesta aceptable.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que mamá te amaba? – pregunta entonces, sorprendiendo tanto a su padre que en un primer momento solo atina a mirarle asombrado, preocupado.

El tema de la madre de Stiles, su esposa, siempre ha dolido entre ellos, pero se da cuenta que la pregunta es justa y necesaria. El sabía que su esposa lo amaba porque lo sentía en cada mirada, en cada sonrisa y en los pequeños detalles que le regalaba, y se da cuenta que realmente no hay una respuesta para su pregunta porque solo Stiles puede saber que Derek le ama de la misma forma en que él sabía que su esposa lo hacía.

\- ¿Entonces no puedo hacer nada al respecto, cierto?

\- Puedes intentar no perseguirlo con una pistola y quizá algún día lo traiga a casa. – dice sonriendo, levantando las cejas de manera inocente al ver la expresión de su padre.

El ambiente se relaja tras aquello, Stiles sonríe como pocas veces lo ha visto y muy en su interior sabe que no hay de qué preocuparse, al menos por el momento. Puede que no esté muy de acuerdo con que su hijo salga con alguien mayor, o que le resulte un poco chocante que sea un hombre, pero mientras pueda verle sonreír de esa manera quizá valga la pena no meterle unas cuantas balas a Hale.

El sheriff termina negando con la cabeza y sonriendo muy a su pesar, aceptando todo aquello para alivio de Stiles, quien por fin respira con normalidad, sin ese peso sobre sus hombros.

\- No vas a volver a cerrar la puerta de tu habitación con pestillo y no hay pero que valga, Stiles, es eso o quitarla.

Stiles simplemente rueda los ojos y se sienta al lado de su padre, después de todo no se pueden ganar todas las batallas, y la que le interesaba ganar ha salido prácticamente sin bajas, salvo por su puerta.

Solo espera que Derek no haga nada estúpido como presentarse en su casa antes de que su padre termine de aceptar todo aquello. Pero sus suplicas se van a la basura cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta y no necesita de esa conexión con Derek para saber que se trata de él, tocando a su puerta, de todas las personas en el mundo.

\- ¿Quién será? No esperaba a nadie. – dice su padre, levantándose después de que han tocado a la puerta tres veces, Stiles simplemente ruega al cielo que Derek tenga un chaleco anti-balas bajo la chaqueta.

Porque explicarle a su padre el porqué de que su novio se cure automáticamente tras cada balazo es algo que piensa evitar durante algún tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos vemos la proxima, comentarios? Y aûn faltan bastantes momentos XD


End file.
